


Cougar's Toys

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллаж сделан для команды WTF The Losers 2015</p><p>Исходники: капсы из фильма "Лузеры", фотографии из каталога <a href="http://www.knightarmco.com/pdf/2014_Catalog.pdf">Knight's Armament 2014</a>, фотографии из каталога <a href="http://www.knightarmco.com/pdf/srdcatalog.pdf">Signature Reduction Devices 2013</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cougar's Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж сделан для команды WTF The Losers 2015
> 
> Исходники: капсы из фильма "Лузеры", фотографии из каталога [Knight's Armament 2014](http://www.knightarmco.com/pdf/2014_Catalog.pdf), фотографии из каталога [Signature Reduction Devices 2013](http://www.knightarmco.com/pdf/srdcatalog.pdf)


End file.
